A very confusing Christmas by Katie
by because-chocolate-matters
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at the Burrow once again, however this time will something more come out of There festive Celebrations? This story takes place one year after the defeat of Lord Voldemort warning: disregard to Deathly HallowsR&R RonxHermione
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so i hope the readers out there will enjoy. Next chapter up soon.

**A Very Confusing Christmas **

The snow had just started to fall down onto the darkening meadows surrounding the burrow; where inside there could be herd laughter and carols. The Weasley's were sitting around an enormous fire in the festively decorated living room, finishing their last few drops of warmed eggnog when Charlie stepped in.

"Hi everyone, merry Christmas." He said as Mrs. Weasley jumped up to embrace him.

"We thought you weren't getting back from Romania till Christmas day." George said, while Bill and fleur (now happily married) got up to greet Charlie.

"Well I was let off early because they didn't need me to baby sit anymore because of the dragon I was caring for, its mother had gotten back from the dragon recovery ward so I decided to come a few days earlier to have more time to catch up on what's been happening." Said Charlie as he finally managed to pry his mother off him.

"Oh he ezz just like 'iz brother, so caring." Sighed Fleur.

"I guess Harry and Hermione are here, and Percy once again decided to not show." Charlie guessed, as he looked around at all the faces. "Where are those three anyway?"

"I think Ron, Harry and Hermione are in Ron's room, and for your information, Percy did send me a Christmas card. Although all it said was that he wouldn't be coming and that I shouldn't expect him to show up for any family gatherings in the near future…."Mrs. Weasley's voice suddenly faded away as she remembered why she had been so upset only four hours ago.

Meanwhile up in Ron's cramped room. Harry and Ron were both sitting on the floor talking about their previous year and their struggle with lord Voldemort and the Horcruxes. Hermione was perched gracefully on Ron's bed peering out the small window covered with frost while she imagined the moment she finally would be with Ron, wrapped in his arms.

Ron glanced up and was momentarily dazzled by the beauty, which he could see radiating off Hermione, but then looks away when he was aware Harry had stopped talking.

There was a ferocious battle that had been going on in Ron's mind for several years now and yet he had no clue that the same battle was going on in Hermione's mind. Hermione, like Ron, was fighting with herself every single waking day when she was with him, in his presence, to tell him her feelings before it's too late. If Ron only knew what was happening inside of her, he would also reveal his same undying love for her.

Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Come down stairs you three, Charlie just arrived."

When they arrived down in the living room they found that everyone had moved to the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was at the kitchen table reading a muggle newspaper muttering under his breath "How bizarre." As he read an article on faulty electric kettles. The twins, Ginny and Charlie were in deep discussion about some new product their bringing into the shop. Mrs. Weasley was busy putting the finishing touches on her roast beef which had been in the oven slow cooking all afternoon, meanwhile Bill and Fleur were sitting in the corner of the room tangled in each others arms.

"Get a room." Ron demanded looking over to the corner at the loving couple as he entered with Harry and Hermione. Harry and Ron follow Hermione's lead and sat down at the table.

A lot had changed in the past year for the people sitting in this room. The defeat of Voldemort would be one of the major advents that didn't leave one person in the wizarding world unaffected; another would be the joined union of Bill and Fleur. Harry and Ginny also came to an understanding of where they stood in each other's hearts and were now very good friends again. The other Weasley's were back to normal life as it was before every thing got complicated with the war. As for Ron and Hermione, they had now realized within them selves just how much they needed the other one, but both still were too scared to take the first step.

"Dinner is ready, help yourselves." Said Mrs. Weasley as she put food out in front of them on the table. Everyone grabbed a plate and started to dig in to the beautifully prepared meal. By the time everyone was halfway through their second helpings, everyone started to make light conversation around the table. Ginny turned to Hermione and started talking to her about a career she would be interested to go into when she finishes her NEWTs. Ron couldn't help but look over across the table at Hermione and take in her lovely bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes. After a moment or two he looked away. He couldn't stand looking at something he so desperately wanted but didn't know he could have.

Five minutes later Mrs. Weasley put out on the table a steaming treacle tart fresh from the oven. The whole commotion at the table subsided for a moment so they all could get a whiff of the beautiful desert. While every body passed the whipped cream around the table, Hermione glanced over to Ron, wishing the longing look he had as he gazed at the tart would be the same look he would give her. She then looked away in fear of Ron seeing her ogling him.

After desert everyone was too stuffed with food and exhausted to stay up any longer to chat, so everybody headed off to bed. When Ron and Harry were warm and tucked up in their beds, they began to talk. Harry had been curious ever since he arrived, Ron had been acting out of his normal sorts and he thought this would be the perfect time to ask him what was on his mind.

"So Ron, care to explain why you have been so uptight lately, and don't pretend there isn't anything wrong, because I know you mate and I haven't seen you like this in a very long time." Said Harry as he ignored Ron's protests.

"There isn't anything wrong, stop worrying." Ron said as he was trying very hard to avoid eye contact with Harry.

"There is, now tell me, you can always tell me." Harry said in his last effort to discover why his friend was acting the way he was.

"Alright I'll tell you, but you must swear that you wont say anything to anyone, especially Hermione." Ron blurted out.

"Why don't you want me to tell 'especially Hermione'?" Harry asked, now thinking there must be something more to a small problem.

"I … have… um, feelings for Hermione, and before you start laughing please just listen, it's been on my mind for so long now and I can't take it!" Ron mumbled out while going a brilliant shade of magenta.

"I'm not laughing, I've known for ages." Admitted Harry, yawning. "I know you to well now after all these years. You aren't really good at hiding it from me but I think Hermione is oblivious to the fact."

"That's why I've been acting weird lately, it's because I really want to tell her but I'm afraid of what she might think. If she doesn't feel the same way I wouldn't be able to cope. Harry I don't know what to do. It's ripping me apart inside, what if she does, what if she doesn't, I'm always asking myself that." Ron said these words with a note of hysteria in his voice.

"All I can say to you is just tell her, I have a feeling she might just have the same feelings for you in return." And with that, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ron lay his head back down onto his pillow. Confused of what he should do, he closed his eyes and drifted off into dreams full of Hermione's angelic face.

Meanwhile, down in Ginny's room, there also laid two girls awake and talking.

"Hermione just tell him, what's the worst thing he could do? Laugh in your face?" Ginny said jokingly while Hermione groaned into her pillow with frustration.

"I don't think I could handle rejection from him. I know he only sees me as a friend, I just know it." Hermione muffled from inside the pillow.

"You know, I don't know why people are always saying you're so smart. From what I see you're very blind to the fact that my brother does like you, and if you don't see that or do anything about it well then, Hermione Granger, you're just a very stupid girl." When Ginny finished insulting Hermione (with very good reason). She turned her back so she was facing away from her laid down and pretended to go to sleep. She was grinning to herself because she knew she had struck a nerve with Hermione that would make her realize that she should try and do something before it's too late.

Hermione laid there dumbfounded for a few moments, and then thought it was worth a try. She to spent the whole night dreaming of Ron and outcomes to what she was about to try and do.

The next morning, Hermione got up early and went down to the kitchen to see if Mrs. Weasley was up yet. When she arrived down stairs, there she saw no Mrs. Weasley, but instead Harry and Ron sitting at the table eating cereal. She said morning to Harry, and gave a brief nod to Ron.

"Where is everyone this morning?" She asked as she got a bowl and helped her self to some cereal.

"Their all out. They've gone to Diagonally to do some last minute Christmas shopping. I don't think they will be home till later this afternoon, so it's just me, Harry, Ginny and you here for the day." Said Ron not realizing that his mouth was full of cereal.

Hermione giggled, Ron blushed, and Harry took that as his cue to leave. "I just need to go and see to something, I'll be right back." Said Harry as he got up to leave the room.

"I'll come with you." Ron said quickly getting up.

"You cant, unless you want to see me wrapping your Christmas present."

"Oh, ok." Ron mumbled as he sat back down and his gaze returned to his soggy breakfast.

Harry walked out of the room grinning. He bumped in to Ginny on the stairs. "Don't go into the kitchen." Harry warned her.

"Why, did the sink explode again?" She said half laughing.

"No, Hermione and Ron are in there."

"Oh, I see." Ginny said with an understanding grin, and walked back upstairs.

Down in the kitchen there was uncomfortable silence. Hermione's heart was madly beating while she was trying to think of something to say to break the awkwardness. Ron at the other end of the table was about to explode because his heart was screaming at him to just get it over with.

They both glanced towards each other for a second, but then quickly looked away blushing madly as they caught each other's eyes. Ron thought up something to break the silence.

"So, err Hermione, did you sleep ok last night?"

Hermione's mind was racing widely as she replies. "Um, not really. I had a lot of strange and confusing dreams so I didn't get to much rest. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same." He paused thinking up something to say. "So me and Harry were thinking about playing some Quiddich today, do you think you and Ginny would like to join?" He asked hopingly.

"Sure, why not." Hermione said, thinking that would be a good chance to spend some innocent time with Ron.

They then started talking, forgetting how uncomfortable it was only a moment ago. How much they both loved just to speak freely without a care or worry.

Just after lunch, Ginny and Hermione meet Harry and Ron out by the shed in the snow, where the brooms were kept. They divided into pairs and chose positions. Hermione was paired with Harry since he was the better player and she couldn't catch the ball to save her life. After a few rounds, each round didn't last too long, they all decided to head back to the house.

"Ron, you can put the brooms away." Said Ginny, as she dropped her broom and then she ran back off to the house before he could object.

"I'll help." Hermione said to Ron while he was trying to carry all four brooms at once. Harry quickly hurried back up to the house after Ginny.

"Thanks." He mumbled back, while his mind went wild at the thought of him and Hermione alone together.

They started making the long walk through the snow to the shed from the field. Hermione was the first one who started to talk.

"This is really beautiful weather for Christmas I love spending time here at the burrow with your family, Harry and you." She tried hard to put an emphasis on the 'you' with out it sounding to planned.

"Yeah, I always enjoy spending time with you," he paused, then added "and Harry."

Ron smiled at Hermione she returned it. Her heart was leaping with joy, thinking now's as good as ever. The pair started to close in on the shed; their limbs were now numb from the cold. Ron held open the shed door as Hermione stepped in. It was immediately a lot warmer and dryer in the shed.

Ron hung up the brooms he was holding and then took the ones from Hermione. When he took hold of the brooms, his hand accidentally brushed Hermione's, which sent tingles up both of their arms. While Ron hung the other two brooms up, Hermione dried her wet clothes with her wand. Ron finished straitening the brooms then he looked down at Hermione. He was overwhelmed by how beautiful she looked with her nose all red from the cold. He was suddenly flooded with the urge to lean in towards her. As he did, Hermione gazed up into his eyes; Ron could see a mixture of excitement and fear in them. They were about to make contact when Hermione pulled away. Ron felt stupid for almost doing what he did, Hermione felt bad for pulling away. She had suddenly realized that Harry and Ginny were probably up at the house wondering where they were. They both left the shed feeling quite disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heres the final chapter, enjoy! R&R. _(warning this chapter may contain some fluff!)_

**Confusion turns to the Relisation **

Later on that afternoon, after the rest of the Weasley's returned, Harry was playing exploding snap with the twins, Ginny and Charlie, while Bill and Fleur watched. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen planning tomorrow nights Christmas dinner. Ron had gone up to his room claiming he needed to take a rest because he was tired from playing quidditch. As for Hermione, she was on her way up to see Ron.

Hermione knocked on the door and heard no reply. She entered quietly, seeing Ron sitting on his bed. She sat down next to him, examining his sorrow filled eyes. "What's on your mind?" She asked him; he looked up into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier." Ron said as he looked back down.

Hermione reached for his hand, feeling in her heart that it was the right thing to do. "Don't be."

"I just couldn't help it, I just had to…" He paused.

"Had to what?" She asked, already half knowing the answer. Ron looked back up into her eyes.

"I just had to… I just had to kiss you." He confessed. Ron held Hermione's hand tighter.

There was silence between them; they just sat there holding each other's hand. Ron's mind was going wild at the fact that Hermione was ok about the fact that he wanted to kiss her and that she wasn't making any sign of wanting to let go of his hand.

Ron started to speak. "Hermione, I really like you, I always have. I wish I was with you."

Still not breaking eye contact, Hermione smiled with joy, now realizing that what she had always dreamed of was coming true. "I've always felt the same way but I was always to scared to tell you because I was afraid you didn't like me that way." She said. Confessing her feelings to Ron like this isn't as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. In fact it was quite uplifting.

"Well haven't we been stupid!" Ron stated.

Hermione still grinning, quirked an eyebrow not understanding what he meant by stupid.

Ron realizing he had to elaborate said, "you know? We've been wasting all this time when we could have just gotten over our shyness earlier and spent all this time with each other."

Hermione nodded, she loved it how Ron could sometimes be a sensitive guy. As for Ron he still couldn't believe what had just happened and was so tempted to pinch himself. Him and Hermione together, who would have imagined, (well everyone besides from them).

"So does this mean you want me to be your girlfriend?" he asked looking at Hermione.

"Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked mockingly leaning in closer and closer to Ron's face.

"Well…" Ron started in barley a whisper, as he was just about to make contact with Hermione's lips when the door bursts open and the two jump apart.

Ginny stepped in " hey Ron, mum wants you..." she paused when she saw Hermione and Ron sitting on the bed. "Oh sorry. I'll come back latter."

"No, no, its ok. I was… I was just talking to Ron about the present I got Harry." Hermione blustered out as she stood up and hurried to the door. " I'm going to go down to the kitchen and see if I can help." With that, she whipped around the door and disappeared.

Ginny gave Ron a cocky look with her signature grin. "So, talking about Harry's present eh?"

"Piss off!" Hissed Ron while his ears went cherry red and he chucked his pillow at Ginny, which she dodged and then followed Hermione's lead, and dashed down the stairs.

For the rest of the evening, Hermione and Ron didn't get another chance to get a private moment together; only sometimes did they risk a little smirk to each other when no one was looking.

"What's with the sudden grin on your face?" Harry asked as he and Ron were sliding into their beds. Harry of course was told immediately by Ginny of what she had witnessed. Harry for one was relieved they had finally confessed.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just have a feeling tomorrow is going to be… a very special Christmas." Said Ron as he adjusted his pillow.

"Well then lets get to sleep now so we are able to wake up tomorrow morning." Harry said, lying on his back, looking at the uneven ceiling.

Ron turned his back to Harry and closed his eyes. It felt as if he a butterflies in his chest. Even though he thought that sounded 'girly', Ron didn't care because it was caused by the girl he cared about. As for Hermione, she was glad Ginny had turned off the light and gone to sleep, because she could not help smiling into her pillow. All she could think about was Ron. His goofy smile, his blue eyes and even how he could be so stubborn sometimes over the silliest things, but she didn't care because that was what made him Ron.

Mrs. Weasley was first to get out of bed on Christmas morning, so she could start making the traditional Weasley Christmas breakfast. Everyone else in the house was still in bed. Hermione was awake and talking to Ginny. Up in Ron's attic room Harry was still asleep, but Ron was awake. He had been lying there for hours, just waiting for the sun to rise and people in the house to arise from their beds.

"Hey Ginny, I'm going up to Harry and Ron to wish them a happy Christmas, do you want to get up and come?" Hermione said as she got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown.

"Sure, its about time we woke up, there's Prezzies down stairs that are being neglected." Stated Ginny, as she too got out of bed and put on her dressing gown.

As the two girls approached the door to Ron's room, they could hear no sound of voices, so they presumed that they were still asleep. Ginny and Hermione decided to give them a loud entrance. Without knocking on the door, they burst in shouting "Merry Christmas!"

Harry, who had been asleep, gave a yelp and toppled out of his camper bed. Ron who had just been lying there looking at the roof, sat bolt upright as if someone had just fired a gun. " What the bloody hell are you guys doing, trying to give us a heart attack?" said Ron as Harry pulled himself back onto his bed.

"No, its Christmas wake up! How could you be sleeping in when there is fun festive activities to be doing?" Said Ginny, as she and Hermione entered the cramped room.

"Yea, well next time let us get up in our own time." Harry said, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, who wants to go and suss out the Christmas tree?" said Ginny as she headed towards the door.

Harry jumped up and said, "I'll join you." And with that they both left the room and ran down the stairs.

Hermione smiled down at Ron who was still sitting in his bed. "Merry Christmas." She said to him.

Ron returned the smile and patted next to him, which indicated her to sit down. Hermione sat on the edge of Ron's bed and then adjusted her position till she was comfortable.

"Merry Christmas." He said to her. "I don't think we got the chance to finish our discussion yesterday."

"No we didn't." said Hermione with a giggle, as her face went a rose colour.

"I'll just jump to the point. Hermione, do you want to, you know, be boyfriend and girlfriend?" He said with a hopeful look on his face.

"I'm eight-teen, I'm sure I'd be able to handle that." Said Hermione breaking into a giant grin.

"So I guess you want to take this slow, and I want you to know I would never pressure you into anything you don't want." Said Ron with the greatest concern on his face.

"Well Ron, we have known each other for more than seven years, we don't have to start by telling each other everything about us, because we already know each other so well. I don't think we have to start right at the beginning." Hermione said. Of course she didn't want to go too slow, she had been waiting for years for this to happen. "I think we should start where ever we are most comfortable, and also we're not exact- ally kids anymore either. I think we're old enough to make our own decisions."

Ron smiled at Hermione. "Why do you always have to be so smart and analyse everything?"

"Well sorry Mr. I-get-to-the-point blunt man, you have unfortunately picked a woman who likes to voice her thoughts and opinions." Hermione said in a sarcastic tone, giggling. She hadn't realised that lately she had been giggling so much.

"So what's your opinion about what we do now?" Ron said in a humours way.

"Well, I think we could start of with what normal 'couples' do and kiss, if that's what you think is appropriate for the situation." Hermione said with a shy smile.

Ron nodded. Both of their hearts were hammering against their ribs, as if wanting freedom from a jail cell. Hermione shifted herself so she could face Ron properly. Ron took Hermione's hand, which sent tingles down her spine, and in twined his fingers with hers. All Hermione could do was give in to the swooning feeling in her stomach, close her eyes and lean in. He too closed his eyes, leaned in and waited for contact. What seemed like a century's wait was ended when they felt their lips touch.

Hermione just melted at the feeling. Ron's mind went wild at the thought that he, he was finally kissing Hermione.

The two kept the magical contact for what seemed like a lifetime. They were forced to break apart by their need for air. Ron had glazed look to his eyes and Hermione was beaming. "Wow, that was even better than I imagined." Said Ron

"You're telling me." Said Hermione as she blushed.

They were in an awkward, but cherished silence for a few moments. "Should we go down stairs and say good morning to everyone, before they start getting suspicious about us being up here for such a long time." Said Ron, gesturing to stand up.

Hermione reluctantly let go of Ron's hand and got up. They both headed towards the door, but then Hermione stopped Ron. "Do you think we should tell everyone, because I think they would be happy for us."

Ron pondered on the thought, then said, " I think we don't have to let them know straight away, we could just wait a while. It will be our special secret." He smiled at Hermione.

Hermione leaned in and gave Ron a peck on the lips as a sign of her agreement. She loved the fact that she could now do that now without a worry.

Down in the kitchen, the smell of cooking bacon and eggs could be smelt. "Oh there you are, we've been waiting to start breakfast." Said Ms. Weasley as Ron and Hermione came through the door.

After a whole day full of fun and laughter, lots of festive activities and food, everybody within the Burrow gathered once again in the living room, in front of the fire. It was late in the evening and outside the confines of the house there was a vast white wonderland over the countryside. Harry and Ron were challenging each other at wizard chess, Fred and George were playing exploding snap, Ginny and Hermione were discussing their opinions on the library policies at Hogwarts and as for the rest of the adults in the room they were each reminiscing over their past Christmas's.

Except for their morning encounter, Ron and Hermione hadn't spoken together much that whole day, so no one in the house, except Harry and Ginny, had any suspicions what so ever. Even though they hadn't had a word to each other, it didn't stop their minds going insane about everything that had happened.

Ron couldn't help but want to shout out that he and Hermione were together, and he nearly did so a few times. Hermione also was bursting with excitement. She could not wait till Ron and herself could get a moment alone together so they could talk.

Everyone was now getting drowsy after such a long day. As if simultaneously, Ron, Harry and Hermione all got up and said, "well I'm off to bed."

The rest of the Weasley's looked up and wished the three good night. As Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the door Ron was suddenly hit with a sudden impulse. He stopped and turned towards Hermione. Harry had stopped too, to watch. Before anyone could say anything, the two were both wrapped in each other's arms and their faces were connected.

There was a collective gasp in the room. After a second or two they broke apart and looked back around at the spectators. Everyone's gore had dropped and they were all stunned, looking at the couple. There was complete silence. Ron and Hermione had both turned a brilliant shade of red.

Before the silence became too awkward, Fred suddenly let out a huge wolf whistle and every one burst out laughing. Hermione turned back to Ron and gave him a peck on his cheek and then said, "merry Christmas."

The end.

A/N: Please R&R:) Sequal? sugestions and opinions most apreciated.


End file.
